BY WILL OR BY FORCE
by ClassicDesires
Summary: When Elena is taken from her love Stefan and forced to marry his brother Damon she finds her world turned upside down. will she fall for the cocky arrogant brother or will she hold onto her lost love Stefan? DELENA WITH SLIGHT STELENA MAY BRING IN OTHER PAIRINGS LATER ON.
1. for starters

"I love you Stefan I promise we'll be together again someday and then it'll be forever" Elena whispered softly into his ear before she was dragged away by her parents, her brown locks whipping in the wind and her doe eye gleaming with tears. Stefan saw Damon out of the corner of his eye and rushed over to him causing them both to topple over to the ground "Why Damon?" Stefan screamed as he threw as punch into his brother's gut causing him to laugh. Damon pushed Stefan off of him and smirked knowing he had won the battle for Elena, for now. "You know why Stefan I don't need to explain myself " Damon laughed turning on his heel and watching as Elena's parents shoved her inside of the limo that would take her to her new home, hers and Damon's new home for a fact. Stefan hissed fresh tears trailing down his defined face "But you can't force her to marry you Damon she loves me." Damon laughed once again throwing his head back to catch a glance of a defenceless Stefan "She'll learn." He whispered knowing full well Stefan would hear. Damon walked towards the limo and slid into it next to a shaking Elena. "Please Damon." She cried. Damon raised a slender finger to her full red lips "Shhh it'll be okay don't worry I'm here now." He smirked at her and waggled his eyebrows she scoffed at him in disgust causing him to smirk wider at her. She pushed herself closer to the other door but Damon slid closer turning her around to face him her legs no longer in the way of him. He smiled at her and leaned in closer his finger stroking her cheek slowly as he brushed his lips against hers causing her to shiver. Her lips burnt as he leaned back and she longed for his kiss again but she knew it was wrong she was loved Stefan she just wasn't sure if she was "in love" with him. When she kissed Stefan it felt like she was floating on air, but when Damon kissed her it was like dancing in a ring of fire, it was dangerous and risky but the whole time it was worth it. His blue eyes glittered victoriously as she smiled at him. He raised his hand to her face and cupped it letting his thumb gently stroke away unwanted tears. He kissed her cheek before flicking the little switch underneath his finger letting in the sleeping gas. He quickly grabbed his gas mask and placed it swiftly over his face causing Elena's eyes to widen in surprise and then the smell hit her and her eye lids drooped shut and she fell limp in Damon's arms. He smiled widely she always looked stunning when she was asleep especially in his arms.


	2. First day

_**do not own vampire diaries only if right x**_

* * *

Elena's eyes flickered open and she tried to push herself up from the bed she lay on. As soon as she got halfway up a wave of nausea swept over her and she collapsed back down her head drowning in the pillows surrounding her. Nothing smelt right it was all sickly sweet. She took in deep ragged breathes and then heard the door squeak open, she turned her head slowly and took in the sight of Damon. His torso bare and sweatpants that rode low on his hips, his eyes met hers in an instant and he smirked at her speeding up his advance. "Morning sleepy head." He whispered as he jumped on to the bed causing her to roll next to him. Her hair was dishevelled and her eyes stung a little.

"Go away Damon." She moaned rolling back over to the other side of the bed he rolled onto his side and smirked at her "Seriously Damon I'm not in the mood for your attitude."

Damon laughed and lunged at her pinning her wrists above her head and pushing his lips to her ear "Well I don't care I'm in the mood for a Damon and Elena moment."

She scoffed trying it pry her wrists from his grasp but she found it useless so she stayed limp "Please Damon let me call Stefan."

He growled at his name and squeezed her wrists tighter pressing her to him "No he knows I won't let harm come to you. "He spat out like venom.

Elena let out a short sarcastic laugh looking Damon in the eyes "Well you're harming my feelings." She smiled sarcastically and took a deep breath.

It was Damon's turn to laugh "No the same thing sweet heart, you'll learn with time." Damon was acting like the bad guy when really he just wanted to show her he cared that he could be kind and caring and worth loving but she would see that side in time she just had to agree not to go running and screaming if he let her out of the house. He loved her really and he was telling the truth when he said he wouldn't let harm come to her, Stefan could harm her so technically he was protecting her.

Elena huffed "Whatever." She turned her head to the side then smiled widely "Damon get up." She demanded.

He looked at her surprised she had so much fire "Nope." He let the p pop.

"I need to pee and I'm hungry get up!" She shouted.

He jumped up with reluctance pointing to the on suite as she slid off the edge of the bed and through the door. He listened as she put the shower on and flushed the toilet, he heard the shower door being opened then closed he smiled. But then he heard the window creak open and he flashed in there almost letting his teeth bare as he caught Elena's wrist just in time to drag her back through the open window. Her face was painted with fear as Damon slammed the window close and turned round to face her, but to her surprise his face was calm and he had collected his earlier anger. "Elena..." He whispered his voice breaking slightly, he coughed and continued "Please don't do that again, now come on I'll make you breakfast your favourite." Elena looked at him letting a small smile spread on her lips as she thought about her favourite breakfast, PANCAKES but then her face looked pain as she remembered Stefan was always the one who made them for her. But before she could oblige to Damon's offer he scooped her up in his arms bridal style and she let out a small giggle before placing her mask back on.

"Put me down Damon." She pleaded all her fire gone.

"Why when I could just speed up the whole long walk to the staircase and to the kitchen you don't realise how big this house actually is Elena." Damon chuckled as he used his vampire speed to flash into the kitchen and place Elena on a swirly car at the breakfast bar. He spun her chair round and she grasped onto the sides laughing and then she jumped from the chair colliding into Damon's chest he caught her and just about managed to stay steady. They looked up into each other's eyes and Damon could've sworn he saw something spark at the back of her mind.

Little did Damon know that Elena was realising that she might just feel something for Damon this man who had taken her unwillingly from her love Stefan and her life, but still could she love him could she be "in love" with him. Elena sighed collecting herself and settling back in the chair. I took Damon to shake himself from his love struck gaze and walk over to the fridge.

* * *

After breakfast Damon took Elena on the tour of the house and it didn't go to well for Elena that was anyway. She was now sat on her bed stuffing her phone between her mattress and the bed frame so Damon couldn't find it. Her brown locks covering her eyes slightly as small tears dropped onto the bedspread causing the white to darken, she quickly threw the duvet over the top. She flopped down onto the small collection of cushions in the corner of the room and thought back to the scenario that had happened only moments ago...


	3. The Call

**Please read Please rview may delete this so tell me if you love it enough for me to continue thanks.**

**I Do Not Own TVD**

* * *

Damon hadn't realised that whilst he had been holding her bridal style at the top of the stairs she had slipped his phone out of his pocket and slipped in into her own.

Flashback

"Let me give you a tour." Damon smiled grabbing her hand and leading her from the kitchen.

"I want to call Stefan Damon, just once please." She pleaded and she felt her fingers crush together.

Damon turned on her "Please can't you just accept the fact that you're never going to see him Elena let alone talk to him it's not going to happen." Damon realised he was being harsh but he couldn't stop himself.

"Fine be that way and I'll hate you forever Damon." She spat at him as she rushed up the stairs, Damon stared after her he had to admit that stung. His dead heart shattered silently and slowly.

Present

Elena watched as Damon ran from the house and into the woods she rushed to the bed and grabbed the phone dialling Stefan's number it took three rings and then it picked up "What do you want Damon." Stefan spat in the phone his voice alone made her want to breakdown in tears "Well?" Stefan continued angrily.

"Stefan..."She mumbled

"Elena where are you tell me I'll come get you." She could hear his smile through the phone.

"Stefan please help me it's a secluded house surrounded by woods we're still in the state."

"I know where you are how did you get Damon's phone." He asked suddenly and Elena hesitated at telling him the answer.

"He was distracted I worked my magic." Her voice wasn't confident and she couldn't help it when it cracked on the last word.

"I'll be there soon I promise you we'll be together again I have to go." And with that he hung up.

Elena clutched the phone to her chest and dropped to the floor breaking down in sobs when the door creaked open. She looked up and gasped as she Damon walk in with a big dress and small bags, he placed them on the bed and rushed over to her taking her in his arms.

He smiled and then his eyes burned with anger as he noticed the phone in her hand "Elena..." He drawled her name out "You're in for a world of trouble now..."

* * *

**Please Please review and if you can PM with some ideas writers block sucks thanks**


End file.
